


evermore

by Dinua



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Doom Eternal: The Ancient Gods Spoilers, Gen, Time Loop, i can't stop thinking about that ending i swear to god, so about that dlc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinua/pseuds/Dinua
Summary: "Forever stuck in a cycle of life and death, cursed to die, again and again, dragging the rest of the universe along with him......Since eternity has this cycle repeated, and to infinity will it repeatevermore."(Or: An attempt to decipher what thefuckis going on between Doomguy and the Dark Lord.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	evermore

The Slayer had defeated Samur. The Maykr had deceived him for god knows how long, but despite him having the chance to cut off the “angel’s” life, he had spared him, for he had more important matters to attend to.

Such important matters were killing the Dark Lord himself, once and for all.

Entering the dark Luminarium with the Dark Lord’s life sphere in hand, the Slayer offered it up, and the red-robed seraphim did as they were expected to, to resurrect, to give a body to whoever was in the life sphere given to them, whether that was the Father or the Dark Lord.

Yellow energy glowed around the forming body, and the marine could barely make the details out. He honestly was expecting something  _ taller, _ a towering red beast of a demon he’d have to take out, but it didn’t matter. As long as there was a leader to kill, then that would be fine. 

The being touched the ground, the glow around him starting to dissipate. The Hellwalker squinted, trying to make out the body’s details now that they were a bit more clearer and…   
  


What in the  _ hell _ was this?

Staring back at the demon hunter was the absolute ruler of Hell in the flesh. Fully in the nude, the Slayer could see his opponent’s body in its full glory, for better or for worse. Numerous tattoos surrounded the glowing red crystal in his chest. Dark hair on top of his head rustled as the demon glared back at him. His eyes were a complete crimson, with only pitch-black pupils standing out. Now awakened, the demon walked straight towards him. The Doom Slayer was shocked.

**_Why did the Dark Lord look like him?_ **

\---

The Dark Lord stared face-to-face with his heroic counterpart, who was wide-eyed with disbelief underneath his visor, but without a single shred of cowardice to be seen. He had expected nothing less from someone who slaughtered his children for countless millennia. He stepped forward, and the Slayer gripped tightly to his double-barrelled shotgun. Each of the Slayer’s reactions towards him was filled with anger and malice, fully equipped for a battle that was destined to happen between them both.

He could understand him, for he was in his position before, oh so long ago, though now, his old life almost seemed like a distant dream to him.

~~_ A trampled daisy, plucked from its stem, was put on display for only him to see. His beloved Daisy, her lifeless eyes bore into his own and he was overwhelmed by his emotions. He screamed to the heavens, begging to God, if there was even a god,  _ **_why?_ ** ~~

He lost everything he knew and loved to Hell’s denizens, and, filled with rage, he went on a rampage of revenge in the netherworld, killing every single demon in sight. Hoping to destroy Hell once and for all, he took the fight to its leader, only to discover that they were doppelgängers all along. Nevertheless, he fought valiantly, slaying the warrior king, and set off to pick off the rest of the demons in hell. His story would’ve, and should’ve, ended there, with him all alone in the infernal wasteland.

But alas, the Father was too kind, despite everything his creations did. He had taken pity on him and reset the universe anew, rewinding everything back to zero.

He was reborn as the Father’s first creations in this new world, a Primeval by the name of Davoth, set to rule over Jekkad and its people. He couldn’t help but care for them, for they reminded him of his people from both Earth and Argent D’nur. He did not want them to die, for he had already lost too much. Time passed, and Davoth slowly found himself going mad trying to prevent death. It had started with a simple longing to pass his immortality to Jekkad’s inhabitants, but his fear of losing anyone grew to the point of overwhelming ambition.

As if to shield himself from an incoming storm, the Father sealed off Jekkad, stranding him and his creations alone in the realm. His feelings of betrayal became anger and rage, and his morals rotted and fell off the slippery slope, so to speak. He crowned himself the Dark Lord, as his children warped themselves into demons, setting into motion the events that had destroyed everything his past self had cared for. It was only then he had realized what he did, who he’d become, and he embraced it all fully, knowing that it was far too late to stop anything now.

Sure, the Father had later ripped Davoth’s soul out of his body, leaving himself unable to do anything but watch over Hell like a twisted guardian angel, but he knew he would return, to engage in battle with himself face-to-face.

And here he was.

The Doom Slayer quickly drew his shotgun, aiming it right at him. Sidestepping the blast, Davoth drew back his fist, aiming at the marine’s head. The battle had begun, blood beginning to be shed between both past and future versions of the same man in the sacred halls of the Luminarium.

  
The Dark Lord doesn’t know why keeps fighting, for he knows for sure that the only solution to this duel is his death. Is it because of his eternal bloodlust, his unending hunger for blood-pumping combat?   
  
~~ Or perhaps, is it because there was a shred of humanity still left inside him, begging him to take down his past self, so that he’d cease to exist? ~~   
  
It all doesn’t matter to him now. He was the hero, and now he’s the villain. Forever stuck in a cycle of life and death, cursed to die, again and again, dragging the rest of the universe along with him. Only the Dark Lord truly knows of the loop, and he only wishes for it to continue. Since eternity has this cycle repeated, and to infinity will it repeat  **evermore.**

**Author's Note:**

> so... that DLC really shooked me to my core.
> 
> it's been nine days since i've completed it, and i _still_ can't get over that ending.
> 
> tl:dr; this fic is my theory trying to explain what is the connection between Doomguy and Davoth, and my speculations for Doom's current timeline moving forward. Part Two would probably culminate in a showdown between the two doppelgängers, but if Doomguy kills the Dark Lord right then and there, where would he go from there? 
> 
> that is what my theory is trying to explain. sure, this theory of mine is likely very false, but i might as well take a shot trying to unravel the story id software has given to us.
> 
> ~~davoth's hot btw~~


End file.
